Ángel
by KakaIru
Summary: Porque todos tenemos un ángel, alguien a quien queremos proteger y mantener a nuestro lado. Crack!Pairing. NaruLee


**Título: **Ángel

**Autor:** KakaIru.

**Resumen:** Porque todos tenemos un ángel, alguien a quien queremos proteger y mantener a nuestro lado. Crack!Fic. NaruLee

**Capítulos:** 1.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Estado:** Completo.

* * *

Es extraño como suceden las cosas. En un comienzo todo parece estar bien: vives una vida cargada de peligrosas misiones pero eres capaz de regresar ileso, tratas de mantener una existencia más o menos normal, te propones tener una pareja y, cuando lo consigues, todo se vuelve de cabeza.

Exactamente _eso_ fue lo que le sucedió a Rock Lee esa mañana...

-¿Que te entrene?- preguntó Lee luego de tragar el pedazo de manzana que había estado desayunando.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisota en los labios.

-Taijutsu, ya sabes- dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia-. Lo _necesito_ urgentemente...

Las mejillas de Lee se colorearon ante esta expresión. Normalmente, cuando Naruto necesitaba _algo_, no se lo pedía con tanta consideración. Usualmente se lanzaba sobre él y atendía sus 'necesidades' en ese mismo instante, luego acabando con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro y disculpándose por no poder contener esos impulsos. Por supuesto que Lee siempre terminaba echándolo de casa pero perdonándolo a la mañana siguiente.

-Claro, Naruto-kun- respondió Lee finalmente luego de pequeños segundos.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó peligrosamente y, dentro de su cabeza, su plan maestro daba inicio.

**xXxXxXx**

Demonios...

Maldición...

¿Cómo podía Lee ser tan bestia?

-Vamos, Naruto-kun, eso no es nada- le animó Lee desde una rama cercana mientras observaba al susodicho golpear, ya sin fuerzas, el tronco de un grueso árbol.

El portador del Kyubi tuvo ganas de gritarle: "¡Nada es lo que vas a recibir esta noche!", pero estaba demasiado cansado como para mover los labios.

La verdad es que ya caía la tarde y ambos habían estado entrenando desde la mañana. Primero habían sido mil patadas, luego mil puñetazos, luego saltar la cuerda dos mil veces y hacer mil quinientas sentadillas. Después del "pequeño calentamiento" habían entrenado un poco en combate cuerpo a cuerpo probando las habilidades de Naruto y, finalmente, habían dado doscientas vueltas alrededor de la aldea y ahora Lee pretendía, con toda su carota y su sonrisota bien puesta, que él volviera a propinarle seiscientos puñetazos al indefenso arbolito.

-¡Ánimo, Naruto-kun!- gritó el pelinegro de lo más emocionado.

El rubio se guardó una maldición para sus adentros.

Seguramente tenía una apariencia que daba lástima, ¡y ni siquiera podía dar un mísero puño! Es que desde el comienzo había sido una mala idea. Hubiese sido mucho mejor si él tan sólo le hubiese pedido ayuda a Kakashi... ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que ser tan cabezota e ir directamente con Lee! ¡Nada más y nada menos que un maniático del entrenamiento!

-¡No puedo más!- estalló finalmente el rubio cayendo sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente y con el rostro rojo a causa del ejercicio.

Lee se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Por momentos Naruto imaginó que le pediría volver al ejercicio o tal vez incluso le sacara en cara lo "débil" que era pero, contra todo pronóstico, Lee tan sólo se sentó a su lado, observándole fijamente, sin mencionar palabra. El rubio ni siquiera intentó mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó finalmente en un tono un poco malhumorado.

La sonrisa de Lee se hizo más grande y, suavemente, acercó su mano hasta tocar los rubios cabellos de su acompañante ahora empapados de sudor.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Naruto-kun.

El rubio le miró como si mintiera.

-Es en serio- aseguró Lee asintiendo levemente mientras sus dedos acariciaban las marquitas que aparecían en las mejillas del contenedor-. No imaginé que pudieses soportar tanto.

-No digas tonterías, no he podido terminar- dijo agachando el rostro, sintiéndose de pronto un poco apesadumbrado.

-¡Te equivocas!

Naruto le observó fijamente.

-Hoy has hecho el doble de lo que yo hago normalmente- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con suma sorpresa.

No... ¡NO!

-¡Voy a mat--!- las palabras del rubio se vieron interrumpidas cuando los labios de Lee se presionaron contra los suyos en un suave y gentil beso.

Naruto se relajó inmediatamente.

Así de sorpresivo e inesperado, el beso terminó siendo una simple caricia para sus labios, pero en el fondo sentía que todo el duro entrenamiento había valido la pena. Eran esos momentos los que contaban, cada vez que Lee le hablaba con dulzura y le besaba con tan inocente dedicación, a pesar de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran a causa de la vergüenza por haber dado el paso inicial.

Lee agachó la cabeza una vez se hubo separado de los labios de su amigo. Tenía el rostro rojo cual tomate y evadía mirarle a la cara.

Naruto sonrió con socarronería y se relamió los labios sugestivamente.

-No está mal- dijo conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse de nueva cuenta sobre el pelinegro pero sintiendo los músculos demasiado entumecidos como para moverse.

El amo del taijutsu le observó entonces, dándose cuenta del estado del otro. Lentamente gateó hasta colocarse a su lado y, de forma suave y medida, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro y le abrazó hasta que la rubia cabellera descansaba contra su cuello. Naruto entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calmada respiración de Lee, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba, y manteniendo siempre una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el chico Kyubi tomó entre sus brazos la cintura de Lee, como impidiéndole escapar. Era _eso_ lo que le gustaba, era _eso_ lo que quería y _debía_ mantener.

Cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Por su parte, Lee besó su frente y también decidió abandonarse al inminente sueño...

**xXxXxXx**

Cuando los ojos negros volvieron a abrirse, la luna se perfilaba en un negro firmamento invadido por pequeños puntos blancos que destellaban. El viento se asomaba un tanto más fuerte de lo normal y mecía sus cabellos divinamente. Se sentía, en todo el ambiente, una paz acogedora que de la cual Lee no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

-Naruto-kun...

Su voz, apenas un susurro, escapaba de sus entreabiertos labios a la vez que sus ojos se desviaban al hermoso rostro que descansaba contra su pecho mientras los fuertes brazos aún permanecían cernidos a su alrededor. Algo en esa imagen le hizo sonreír. Sí, era la ternura demostrada en esas facciones que tanto quería...

-Ya es tarde, Naruto-kun- insistió el pelinegro moviendo levemente el cuerpo dormido del otro-. Debemos regresar a casa.

Los ojos azules se entreabrieron perezosamente.

Forzando un poco la vista y tras largos y ruidosos bostezos, Naruto finalmente logró enfocar la linda figura de Lee, con su rostro enmarcado contra le enorme luna llena. Allí, en medio de la nada e iluminado por la blanca luz, Lee asemejaba a un hermoso ángel de negros cabellos y piel brillante.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-Mi ángel...- susurró.

"Debo proteger a mi ángel", se dijo mientras besaba los tersos labios que le recibían con una mezcla de placer y sorpresa.

-Vamos a casa- murmuró el rubio aún contra los labios del otro, sintiendo los escalofríos que recorrían el esbelto cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Lee sólo asintió, con la vergüenza agolpada en sus mejillas...

**xXxXxXx**

-¿Por qué me pediste que te entrenara hoy?- preguntó el pelinegro en medio de la cocina mientras intentaba que el arroz no se le quemara.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Naruto le observaba fijamente, perdido dentro de sus más profundos pensamientos.

La figura de Lee, ahora ataviada con una simple remera blanca y unos shorts verdes, se paseaba indeteniblemente tratando de completar la cena sin que nada se le pasara por alto; desde el nivel de sal indicado hasta el pescado que había conseguido en el mercado el día anterior y cuya carne era exquisita. A Naruto se le hizo divertida la imagen, cada vez que los redondos ojos se abrían con estupefacción cuando encontraba algo fuera de lugar, luego la hermosa sonrisa cada vez que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Naruto-kun, ¿me estás escuchando?

No obtuvo respuesta, únicamente una mirada cargada de extraños sentimientos entremezclados. Lee le observó con algo parecido a la preocupación.

Se acercó al rubio de forma silenciosa y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar la forma en que la remera se alzaba un poco más de lo indicado, mostrando los shorts que pendían peligrosamente de las menudas caderas.

-¿Sucede algo?

Los ojos azules le miraron entonces, se concentraron en aquellos otros negros, radiantes en su pureza y brillantes en su inocencia.

Negó levemente y también le abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera perderlo o que desapareciera de un momento a otro.

-No pasa nada- respondió el rubio en voz baja besando el pálido cuello expuesto.

Lee supo que mentía, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. En cambio, decidió entregarse a las pequeñas caricias y los escalofríos que lo recorrían cada vez que Naruto succionaba en su cuello, probablemente dejando una de esas marquitas que al rubio tanto le gustaban. Las manos del más chico se aventuraron entonces debajo de la ropa, sintiendo la suave piel erizarse ante su toque, extasiándose al escuchar aquellos soniditos que de vez en cuando escapaban de los labios de Lee.

El pelinegro dio un pequeño brinco al sentir las manos de Naruto apretar su trasero y supo de inmediato que, si no se detenían, acabarían haciéndolo en medio de la cocina.

-N-Naruto-kun...- le llamó apartándolo levemente y encontrando un poco de renuencia por parte del otro- La cena- dijo como única disculpa cuando el rubio le observó con el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente Naruto suspiró.

-Demonios, _Cejotas_, eso no está bien- se quejó en voz baja mientras Lee murmuraba alguna breve disculpa.

A partir de ese momento Naruto simplemente disfrutó de ver a Lee cocinar, convenciéndose más y más de lo mucho que le quería, que le necesitaba... Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

No lo perdería.

No ahora.

No _nunca_.

No a causa de _él_...

**xXxXxXx**

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, la figura de Naruto yacía apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, sus ojos perdidos entre las laberínticas casas que conformaban la aldea. Levemente volteó el rostro hacia la cama, allí donde reposaba el cuerpo desnudo de Lee apenas protegido por una delgada sábana blanca. Los pálidos y deseables hombros relucían, los cabellos negros estaban dispersos sobre la almohada y el rostro hermoso mostraba una apacible faz. Dentro del rubio bulleron las ganas de 

besarle... sentir los suaves labios, el conocido sabor que siempre lograba dominarlo; tocar las delgadas aunque fuertes extremidades; sentirle plenamente, poseerle plenamente...

Con livianos pasos se acercó al cuerpo que descansaba y besó la frente del que dormía.

Antes de salir de la habitación dio una última mirada atrás y una fuerte determinación se posó en sus ojos y en su mente.

No le perdería...

-Y no perderé...- susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Caminó entonces alejándose del departamento, de las casas de luces apagadas, de las calles transitadas, hasta llegar a la zona del bosque. _La zona prohibida..._ Pero no se detuvo. Caminó y caminó sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Estaba preparado para todo, porque nunca se rendiría. Sus manos se transformaron en puños al ver tan cerca el lugar acordado.

Allí, en aquel claro de bosque, podía contemplar a aquella persona que le esperaba, de forma silenciosa y sin avisar su presencia.

Sus ojos estudiaron el cuerpo menudo de porte autoritario y la piel blanquísima resguardada por los vaporosos ropajes. Vio la calabaza y el pelo rojo alborotado, y vio también la mirada asesina y la advertencia velada.

-No perderé- repitió Naruto una vez se colocó a su altura.

"No perderé a mi ángel. No me lo quitarás", pensó al esquivar la primera garra de arena...

**FIN.**

* * *

N/A: Yay! Mi primer NaruLee! Jo! Vivan las crack!pairing xD Mmm... creo que no es necesario decir que el pelirrojo que aparece al final es Gaara, ¿o sí? Buee... ¿qué puedo hacer si soy una terrible fan del GaaLee? No puedo evitarlo! xD Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
